Welcome To the Plateau
by dolphinrain
Summary: Ned and Veronica are finally committed to each other and embark on their ultimate story.


Welcome To the Plateau

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World and am writing for the fun of it and in the hope of keeping interest in The Lost World alive and because I love these characters. This story takes place immediately following my other story "Agatha". This is also following events in "A Nightmare" which is under the M-rated stories. It isn't necessary to read those first but just mentioned for continuity).

It was late following the celebration for Agatha's birthday that Veronica found herself outside the door to Ned's room. She listened at the door for a moment before going inside, closing the door and making certain it was locked. Ned was startled at first to see her but he smiled at her.

The young couple looked at each other for a moment before they kissed. It was hesitant at first but neither seemed to want to part. When they finally did part, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Ned Malone," she told him as she held him to her.

"I love you, too, Veronica," he replied.

They stood there content to hold each other for several minutes until she finally reached for the buttons of his shirt. She moved with some hesitation and he tensed as she lowered his suspenders. It had been quite some time since he'd allowed anyone to see him without a shirt as he was still self-conscious of the scars on his back.

"Are you sure about this, Veronica?" he asked as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"What about the others? What will they think?"

"I don't want to be with them," she laughed.

He snickered at that as she pushed open his shirt. He hesitated a moment more but then was kissing her more passionately than ever, his hands reached behind her then undid her suede bra. He'd loved her almost since the first days on the Plateau but at times had been uncertain of their relationship. Now more than ever he knew he loved her. As the pair of lovers made their way to his bed, they paused only long enough to extinguish the candles in the room. Gone was any shyness or hesitation on his part. Ned Malone felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

"I do love you, Ned," she whispered in his ear. "I'm just sorry it took so long for me to admit it."

They made love more than once that night until they finally drifted to a happily exhausted sleep. Veronica lay for a moment, snuggled against him. His hair was slightly ruffled and she couldn't resist brushing her hand through it. All the tension seemed to have left him and he snored lightly beside her.

"I love you, Edward T. Malone," she said as she kissed his cheek and soon fell asleep as well.

Over the next few weeks Veronica spent fewer and fewer nights alone. Some nights she and Ned made passionate love while others they were content just to hold each other. The other Treehouse residents were delighted to see the more open displays of affection.

"It's about bloody time," Marguerite told them as she turned several glances toward Roxton.

One afternoon while the men had gone off to help Challenger fix several of the pipes, Marguerite stayed behind to mend one of Roxton's shirts that was in dire need. She also agreed to help with lunch. Several months ago the brunette had taken on the task as main seamstress for the Treehouse surprising them with how good she was and her cooking skills had greatly improved. She had nearly finished with the shirt when she heard the elevator on its way up and a shout from the newest Treehouse resident, Finn, that Veronica was ill. The older blond was leaning against her friend and her cheeks were flushed.

Marguerite hurried to help Veronica sit in a chair at the table while Finn went to get a glass of water.

"She got dizzy in the garden, too," Finn said her face frowning in concern. "I thought she was going to pass out on me. She says it was just the heat but she looks really ill to me."

"I'm fine," Veronica said with a shake of her head. She closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness spun the room. "Maybe I haven't been feeling well. For a few weeks now."

Marguerite sat in a chair beside her friend. "How have you been feeling?"

"Dizzy. Lightheaded. I can barely eat without feeling nauseous but I'm always hungry. And I've missed two cycles."

Marguerite's eyes widened in surprise then she began to smile. Then she laughed lightly to Veronica's annoyance.

"I'm so glad you find my illness amusing," she snapped.

"It's not an illness, sweetie," Marguerite said in a gentle tone and took Veronica's hand. "You're pregnant."

"What?!" Finn and Veronica exclaimed at the same time.

"A baby?!" Finn exclaimed grinning at her friend. She hugged her warmly. "That's awesome, Vee!"

Veronica seemed to pale as the news settled in and Marguerite hugged her warmly. "You and Ned are going to have a baby."

"I can't," the jungle girl said shaking her head but a smile slowly spread her lips. "A baby. I don't know if I'm ready for that. What will Ned say?"

"Bet he faints," Finn laughed.

The next morning was Ned's turn to help in the kitchen. He complained lightly about doing what he thought was a woman's job but he was in fact a decent cook, as Marguerite had once found out. He smiled though when Veronica said she would help him with it. As he checked on his baked tomatoes, Veronica came into the kitchen.

_Now was as good a time as any_, she thought.

"Ned, we're having a baby," she blurted out.

The other explorers were in the main are of the Treehouse when they heard a startled shout from Ned and something heavy falling. They hurried to the kitchen to see Ned supine on the floor his tomatoes in his lap. Veronica was lightly patting his cheek as Challenger knelt beside them.

"What happened?" he asked as he lifted Ned's eyelids.

"He…fainted," Veronica sighed as Finn started to laugh.

"Told you," she murmured.

A few moments later Ned was opening his eyes and struggling to his feet. He seemed unaware of the others in the kitchen or his tomato splattered shirt and trousers as he took Veronica's chin in his hands.

"A baby?" he said with a grin. "You said a baby?!"

"Baby?" Roxton echoed. "How did that happen?"

"Do I really need to explain _THAT_ to you?" Marguerite laughed as she lightly punched his arm. "I just need to know what color for the baby clothes."

(Jump a few months)

Assai was startled to hear a groan and a cry from Veronica. The Zanga princess had been spending more time here as Veronica's due date neared. She turned to her friend to see Veronica on her feet clutching her large round belly and a pained expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" Assai hurried over to her.

"No, something's wrong," she clutched her friend's offered hand. "Something's wrong."

Assai shouted for Finn and Marguerite who came into the room. Marguerite took one look and hurried to help them.

"Finn, go get Challenger. NOW!" the brunette ordered. "He's in the lab. Assai, help me get her to her room."  
Veronica grabbed Marguerite's hand, tears in her eyes. "There's something wrong, Marguerite, it's too soon."  
"I know, it's going to be fine, Sweetie," Marguerite took a cool cloth and wiped her friends brow. "Just hold on."

Challenger had paused only long enough to send Roxton a mirror message to bring Ned IMMEDIATELY before entering the room. Veronica lay in an uneasy sleep as the women set about gathering the supplies they would need. Marguerite took the scientist by the hand and spoke quietly to him.

"She's in a lot of pain and has been having contractions. But…she's almost a month early."

"I know," was his reply.

A short time later they heard the elevator and a worried shout from Malone. Marguerite exchanged a glance with the scientist before heading to intercept the father-to-be.

"Where is she?!" Ned demanded as Finn and Roxton tried to calm him.

"She's starting labor, Ned," the brunette told him.

"But…"

For all of her selfishness and snobbishness Marguerite was capable at times of showing great compassion. This was one of those moments. She gently took Ned's hand and hugged him.

"George and Assai are with her right now," she said brushing his cheek. "You know we'll do everything for the both of them. You need to try staying calm." She hugged him tightly and he didn't see the worried look she shared with Roxton as Assai called for her.

Ned was pacing the sitting area and nearly jumped out of his skin when they heard a scream from Veronica. Roxton moved to block his path as the journalist headed for the door. Finn was unusually quiet as she took his hand in hers. She kept asking the men if they needed anything while trying to hide her excitement.

"She needs me!" Malone was near frantic as he heard the scream while Roxton tried guiding his friend to a chair.

"She has all the help she needs right now, my friend," Roxton said. "The best thing you can do right now is to stay out of the way. Let them help her."

There was another strangled scream sending Ned into another jump. "Why won't they tell me how she is? How long does this take?!"

"Each one is different, Ned," Roxton finally got the younger man to sit down. He was nearly as anxious as his friend but was trying to remain visibly calm. "These things just take time. Now, sit before we have to fix a hole in the floor."

The journalist nodded as he sat stiffly in his chair. His knee was bouncing rapidly as Finn handed him a glass of water. She sat in the chair beside him.

"So have you guys decided on a name?" she asked. "How about Eddie Junior? I honestly can't think of a better place to be born than right here."

Marguerite was again wiping Veronica's brow as another contraction wracked her friend. She smiled at her and encouraged her in a gently stern tone.

"You're doing wonderfully, Veronica," Assai said.

"I can see the crown!" Challenger exclaimed in delight. But his expression darkened a second later. "Assai, get me the knife. Quickly!"

Veronica was in tears as Marguerite held her hand. Marguerite caught a glimpse of the baby and turned to block her friend. She smiled through her own unshed tears.

"What is it? What's happening?" Veronica exclaimed.

Challenger quickly cut the cord and told Veronica to push for all she was worth. The girl was already exhausted and was barely able to comply. The scientist sighed deeply as he reached for the forceps he'd designed for this…just in case.

_Why was nothing ever easy on this damnable Plateau? _he thought.

"It's a boy!" he declared at last but there was fear in his voice as he wrapped the baby in a blanket. He gathered the infant to him and turned away so Veronica wouldn't see. He was alarmed at the blue tinge and the limp tiny body.

"What is it? What's wrong with my baby?" Veronica demanded. "Why isn't he crying?"

"Come on, little one," Challenger said in a hushed tone as he breathed into the tiny mouth. There were tears in the normally stalwart scientist's eyes and he didn't remember ever feeling such urgency or desperation. He didn't dare look at Veronica as she was consoled by the other two ladies. Gently he pumped the tiny arms and kept breathing into the little mouth. He continued his actions until he saw a slight rise of the tiny chest. The chest rose and fell and he peered into the tiny face. The infant drew a few ragged breaths then began to wail. Loudly.

"That's much better," Challenger breathed a sigh of relief and beamed. He grinned and handed the baby to Marguerite so he could turn his full attention to the child's mother.

Outside Finn and the two men heard the lusty wail and Ned was on his feet with a huge grin. Finn couldn't help herself as she jumped up and down with a whoop of joy. She hugged Ned as Roxton heartily patted his friend's back.

"Well done, Neddy-boy," Roxton hugged his friend.

Marguerite came out a short time later carrying the tiny wrapped bundle. She wore a huge smile on her face and tears streaked her normally composed face. Ned came quickly to her with wide eyes.

"Dad, meet your new son," she kissed his cheek. "Congratulations."

He hesitated for only a moment then took the baby from her.

"Veronica?" he breathed without looking up.

"She's exhausted and resting but she'll be fine."

He nodded as he cradled the baby to him, studying the tiny face. Tears fell from his eyes as he took the hand that seemed unbelievably small in his much larger one.

"I want to see her," he said and he hurried past her. This time no one stopped him.

Challenger met the father at the door and put a hand on his shoulder. Assai was covering her friend with a blanket, the blonde hair in wide disarray on the pillow.

"She needs to rest, Ned," Challenger said. "So don't let her get excited. We'll keep an eye on both of them but barring any complications they should be fine." He nodded to Assai and they both left the room leaving the new family time alone.

Challenger wearily sat in a chair on the balcony. He rubbed his tired face as Finn came to him handing him a glass of water. She sat beside him offering what comfort she could.

"They're alright, aren't they, George?" Roxton knew that worried look and didn't want to see it now. "George?"

"The baby's tiny," he finally answered them. "He had the cord wrapped around his little neck. It was a struggle to get him breathing and we'll need to keep a very close eye on him if he is to survive."

"Well, if he's like his parents he should be fine," Marguerite smiled slyly. "Besides, he has you, Uncle George, and Uncle Johnny."

"Auntie Marguerite has a nice ring to it," Finn added.

Roxton made his way into the kitchen. He set four glasses on a tray and poured four glasses of wine then returned to the balcony.

"Whatever the future holds," he toasted. "This is undoubtedly one of the finest days this Treehouse will ever see."

Ned sat in the chair beside the bed with his son still cradled in his arms. Both mother and child were asleep and the journalist was content in his thoughts. He was a mix of emotions…happy, worry and terror all at once. This past year and a half had been one of the most emotionally wrenching he'd ever known. He had survived a horrendous kidnapping during which he'd experienced some of the darkest days of his life. Some of which he had yet to acknowledge. He had gone of on his own for a time and then he'd learned of a living adult great grandchild in Finn (This still blew his mind as Finn might say.) while he and Veronica had finally committed to each other giving him some of the best days of his life and now he was holding his first child in his arms. When he had first joined Challenger's expedition he had known he was embarking on a great adventure and was now holding the greatest story of a lifetime, in fact, the greatest treasure the Plateau could ever offer. This was truly the ultimate story he had sought.

"Welcome to the Plateau," he whispered to his son as he kissed the forehead. "Thomas Edward Malone."

(On the series Ned and Veronica's relationship was never fully given the full attention it deserved but in my stories they have finally committed to each other. So many good stories have focused on Marguerite and Roxton that I thought it time for this couple to be in the spotlight. If you read please leave a review.)


End file.
